new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Akio Hatake
'''First Name:''' Akio '''Last Name: ''' Hatake '''IMVU Username:''' ItsupikiOkami '''Nickname(s):''' Aki '''DOB: ''' July 10 '''Age:''' 12 '''Affiliation: ''' Baragakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' Very calm and relaxed. Friends are the most important thing in his life. Will goof off occasionally if the job isn't serious. Always somewhat tired but, never sleepy. Walks somewhat sluggishly with a downtrodden head. Often Lost in thought. '''Appearance:''' White hair with dark grey eyes. Weight: 120 lbs. Height: 5 foot 6 inches tall with a skinny but muscular build. Hides the lower half of his face under a mask. '''Chakra Nature:''' Lightning '''Chakra Color: ''' Cyan '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E Rank D: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] - Rank D Rank C: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus Zeus] - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:'''Edit Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6(12)''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 4(12)''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 5(20)''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1(6)''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:'''Edit '''Allies:'''Edit [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Kemuri_Iburi Kemuri Iburi], [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Nayru_Namikaze Nayru Namikaze], [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Harusame_Hyuga Harusame Hyuga], [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Shiro_Sarutobi Shiro Sarutobi] '''Enemies: '''Edit '''Background:'''Edit Born into a family of ninjas, it was fated that Akio Hatake would join the academy and become a ninja. His father had been training him the very basics as a small child and Akio enjoyed the time with his father. His father was never home for long, as he was always out on missions being a jounin, and any time he was home Akio made sure to spend all the time possible with him. At the age of five, Akio's father left out on a dangerous mission. He bade his family farewell and told Akio he would begin the hard training when he returned. As weeks went buy, Akio excitedly awaited his fathers return so that he could begin seriously training as a ninja before he joined the academy. His father was never going to return from his mission. After three months had gone buy, Akio and his family had revived the terrible news, Akio's father had been killed while on his mission due to unforeseen dangers. Upon hearing this Akio was heartbroken, he would never see his father again. There was a small ceremony for his father the following week and it was there that Akio had decided that he wanted to be a ninja as great as his father had been. Though he was not the strongest of people, he knew with good friends and allies around him he could become the ninja his father had wanted him to be. On the day of his sixth birthday, Akio's mother gifted him a small tanto blade telling him it had been his fathers.This blade was easily his most prized possesion and he would bring it with him everywhere he went. A few weeks later, Akio began to attend classes at the academy, where he would learn all of the basics to being a ninja. At the age of twelve, Akio had finally graduated from the academy bright eyed and bushy tailed, excitedly awaiting the day that he could go on his first mission. '''Roleplay Library:'''Edit [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Two_Genin_Meet%3A_A_Fateful_Encounter Two Genin Meet: A Fateful Encounter] [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Team_4%27s_Meeting:_Make_it_or_Break_it Team 4 Meeting] '''Approval:'''Edit '''Lady Akatori ~ '''��